Joy Ride
by KiraraCutie
Summary: One Shot[Yaoi MaRe and Miriam hating] Max gets a call form Miriam who want to pick on him like she did when they where younger and make fun of Max's girlfriend but what happens when she see Ray and fall for him?


KiraraCutie: Hey K.C. is back I need to take a break form all my other stories and I came up with fanfic it's a one shot and it about well just read you'll find out soon

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade or Starbucks just the bakery and coffee shop.

Inside this story: Yaoi Max and Ray and Miriam hating

* * *

Joy Ride

* * *

Max was walking into his house followed by Ray they had just scene Doom and where now eager to play the game 

"I', going to get some snacks" called back the Chinese teen as he entered the kitchen

Max headed to the living room and set up the newly acquired X-Box 360. As he turned to head into the kitchen to help Ray with the snacks he saw the phone was flashing, meaning there where new messages.

Having nothing to do but wait for Ray with snacks and to play the game he press play and listen

"/You have 3 new massages,"

"/Message one…

Hello Maxie it's your mom, you won't believe who I ran into in the mall today Miriam, she such a sweet girl. Not that Ray isn't nice and all but why did you never go out with her? But that's not my business and it's your life. But I gave her your number anyway I think she might have a crush on you hope that was alright sweetie love you."

"NO MOM THAT WAS NOT ALRIGHT!" Max yelled at the answering machine then pause a second later"AND WHATS WRONG WITH RAY!"

"I don't know what's wrong with me but just because it's called an answering machine doesn't mean it gives answers" Ray said calmly as he entered with snacks and two sodas

"Ha-ha" replied Max with sarcasm "Don't look to for help when demons come and are killing you" Max pouted and turned his head away

Ray walked by and placed the food down but while he was doing that Ray placed a single kiss on his head, and then bent down to where Max was sitting. "You're much cuter when you smile" Ray said while cupping Max's chin and both where now looking at each other faces coming closer.

"/ Massage 2…

Ray and Max's faces --''

Hey Maxie, it's Miriam, I meet your mom today in the mall and she told me all about your life. How you work at a bakery and have an old car, that nice and all I have a Lexus and run my own restaurant where we sell White Tiger's Pastries and proudly serve Turtle Coffee Shop coffee. I have a hot boyfriend also. You know Max I am dieing to meet your 'girlfriend' I hear she works with you at the bakery. How bout I drop by tomorrow with my boyfriend so we can see you both. I bet she feel for your puppy dog eyes ha-ha heal boy I am taken besides what would your girlfriend think?"

"You are such an annoying blue hair baka Say Baht-poh**(1)**" Max yelled as he tried to kill the answering machine but was being held back by Ray.

"Max, Max calm down who was that girl?" Ray asked Max and let go of Max as soon as he knew it was safe.

"That was Miriam a girl who would always compete with me in everything even though I would not compete with her. She was mad at me since I said hi to her in the first grade and she had been always trying to outdo me in everything. If she won she would gloat for days and wouldn't let me live it down." Max looked down at the floor and continued his story

"She was the whole reason I moved out to Japan to live with my dad, just so I could get away from her, now she found me and wants to start up again" Max said sounding depress

Ray commented by saying "She obviously doesn't know the whole truth though"

Max's eyes widen and began to smile "How do you know?"

Smirking Ray said "Well she thinks we work at the bakery, you drive an old car, and you have a girlfriend, so…" Ray looked up with a glint in his eye "… would you like to give her a show?"

Max nodded his head "Yes lets" and they both started to play Doom while the last massage played

"/Massage 3

Mr. Tate your 1970 Chevrolet Summer School Chevelle is ready to be picked up come b any time to pick it up and thank you for giving us free pastries and coffee Mr. Co. president. "

------------In the Morning------------

Max got went down stairs to meet Ray and get breakfast

"So Max you ready for today?" Ray asked from behind his coffee cup

"To get Miriam back yeah I've been waiting for this day." Max spoke as he grabbed his own cup, and ate a cinnamon bun.

After breakfast they headed down to Ray's black 2005 Mitsubishi Concept X that he had a silver tiger pattern placed on it. They went off to the White Tiger Bakery & Turtle Coffee Shop, both entered and walked to the back of the shop so they could open. After 2 and ½ hours of waiting Miriam finally came in

"Hey Maxie," the way she said it made it sound like a snake was talking " what a cute little shop hope you don't mind that I got Starbucks instead. But I will buy some pastries lets see if you're girlfriends brownies are any good." Miriam spoke with that same snake voice.

"Hello, service, hello?... GIRL WANTING FOOD HERE! HELLO!" Miriam was trying everything to get the manger out but her never came (I wonder why)

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting what can I get for you?"

Miriam was just about to yell at the person behind the counter when she actually saw who it was Ray Kon, the boy she had a crush on but Max talked to him first and after that day Ray moved back to China and she never had a chance to tell him that she liked him. He was wearing his uniform but still looked good, it was a white button up shirt with a string tie, black pants his long hair was tied in a low lose ponytail.

"Miss, Miss what will your have?" asked Ray

Miriam snapped out of her daze and asked for a brownie.

"You made a great choice Max's friend made this, and for me making you wait have a brownie bite" Ray winked as he said "on house"

She look and him and then found his golden eyes without realizing it she said "You have the most beautiful eyes I even scene" Ray smiled and leaned in close and whispered in her ear "thank you but you should see yours" Ray pulled back and gave his famous fang smile.

"Why don't you take another brownie there the best things I make, but know what goes best with these a Vanilla Ice Blended that our café sells. Would you like me to make you one? With whip cream?" Ray said the last line in a seductive way while looking in her eyes.

Sure was all Miriam could say. "Then just go to Max and he'll ring you up" Ray simply said and left to make the drink

"MAX!" Miriam screamed pushing all the other customer out of the line.

"Max who is that guy working at the pastry counter?" Miriam demanding to know, if it really was Ray.

"That was Ray Kon, the owner of White Tiger Bakery" Max said straight out

'A hot, rich, Co. President.' She though "Is he single?"

"No, he is taken by, well I can't say and my shift is over but before I go you owe me $6.50"

"What? Why so mush"

"It's $2.50 for both brownies and $3.75 for your drink plus tax and quick serve" Max recited it perfectly

"No, I am not going to……"

"Here's your drink Miss one Vanilla Ice Blended" Ray came in and gave her, her drink

"Here's a ten keep the change" Miriam spoke like she was in a trance

"Miriam weren't you waiting for your boyfriend?" Max said

"What, what boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend" Miriam said trying to cover it up

"yeah you did see I even have the tape"

"/I have a HOT boyfriend"

"That's a lie I never said that"

"That's nice Miriam but where leaving bye Baat poh**(2)**" –Ray and Max leave with Miriam staring-

'Max never introduced me to his girlfriend' Miriam ran out and saw Max drive off with someone in the passenger seat. She jumped into his her car and as she was chasing them she realized that she needed a fake boyfriend and found a boy walking on the street.

"Hey you, buddy yeah do you want to make 20 bucks?"

"Sure lady what do I have to do?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend"

"Ok but kissing is an extra 10 bucks"

"Fine whatever just get in"

So the boy went in her car and she speed off in the direction of Max

"Ray is she here yet"

"Yeah here she comes right now"

And now Miriam was next to Max

"Hey Max you heading this way too, o by the way this is my Hot boyfriend." She then grabbed the boy and gave him a kiss and stayed there for 10 seconds

"Is that your girlfriend, can she kiss?"

The person next to Max turned around and had a smile on there face and Miriam face was shocked

"I don't know about girlfriend but my **boy**friend Ray and can do much better" Max said

Ray and Max shared a passionate kiss till the light turned green and Miriam raced off after she was out of site they stopped

"Do you think she like the show?" Max asked

"I think I liked it better" Ray said then they kissed once more and drove home

* * *

KiraraCutie: yay done first one shot hoped you like it plez review

* * *

**Ray though Max Chinese**

**(1) Means: Die, Bitch!**

**(2) Means: bitch**


End file.
